Karena Memimpikanmu
by NaruGankster
Summary: Dan terima kasih Neji, karena memimpikanmu aku menyadari sesuatu. aku akan melindungi dan membuat bahagia orang yang aku cintai. Memberinya cinta yang saat ini sudah tak bisa kau berikan. Meneruskan tugasmu yang sudah berakhir. Terima kasih kakak iparku, kami bersatu karena memimpikanmu. Tribute for Neji-nii.


**NaruGankster Present:**

**_Karena Memimpikanmu_**

**Naruto © Masashi-sensei, sang komikus kejam tapi hebat**

**Genre : Romance**

**NARUTO & HINATA**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: OOC?****(saya usahain gak)****, Canon, miss typo, judul tidak nyambung dengan cerita, bahasa sulit dimengerti. Dan kesalahan fatal lainnya. **

**_Ini adalah fict untuk Neji-nii yang sudah pergi mendahului kita. Aku harap dia bisa tenang karena masih ada yang menggantikannya untuk menjaga Hinata, yaitu Naruto-kun. Haahaha. *abaikan*_**

**_Bila ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf, karena saya buat fict ini dari apa yang saya fikirkan._**

**...**

**Cekidot**

**...**

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima pagi, tapi mata _shappire_ku masih belum bisa terpejam juga. Entah mengapa setiap mataku menutup, bayangan mimpi itu terus saja muncul. Mimpi yang tadi malam sudah mengambil perhatianku dari tidur.

Bukan mimpi buruk memang… tapi, aku merasa ada suatu maksud tertentu saat itu, mimpi itu memperlihatkan sesosok pria tampan, berwajah datar, dan berambut panjang yang sedang berdiri di sebelahku.

Perasaanku pun semakin bercampur aduk begitu mengetahui sosok itu. Dia adalah 'salah satu' orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupku, karenanya aku masih diizinkan bernafas hingga saat ini. Di mimpi itu, ia memperlihat senyuman yang jarang sekali aku lihat, bahkan mata _amethys_nya hampir menyipit karena senyuman lebarnya. Kemudian, ia bicara padaku.

**_(Flash back-Naruto dream)_**

_"Naruto, lama tidak bertemu…" _Ucapnya kala itu.

_"…" _Aku membisu, saat itu aku hanya bisa menatapnya tidak percaya, seorang Hyuuga Neji tersenyum sehangat itu. Kepadaku?

_"Hmm, bagaimana kabarmu dan Desa, Naruto?"_

_"A…ah, A…aku baik-baik saja…, dan Desa pun begitu." _Akhirnya aku menjawab.

_"Huah, syukurlah…, kau pasti menjaga itu semua dengan baik ya, Naruto?"_

_"Tentu saja! Setelah perang berakhir, aku semakin berusaha dengan keras!" _Kataku dengan yakin saat itu.

_"Lalu, Hinata-sama…, Bagaimana dengannya?"_

_"Eh, Dia…, baik-baik saja. Bahkan, kami semakin dekat. Dia sangat kuat sepertimu, Neji." _Jawabku, dengan wajah yang memanas.

_"Hmhm,"_

Setelah perbincangan itu, kami saling berdiam diri. Sesekali aku melirik Neji yang berada di sebelah kananku. Dapat kulihat wajah teduhnya yang tesenyum, sambil memandang langit. Dan aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku begitu ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku.

_"Naruto!" _panggilnya padaku, terlihat mimik wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi serius.

_"Aa..ah, ya? Ada apa?"_

_"Tolong lindungi Hinata-sama untukku, dan buatlah dia bahagia selamanya!" _Pintanya padaku saat itu, nada bicaranya langsung berubah.

_"Heh, Neji. Tanpa disuruh pun aku akan melakukannya, Dattebayo!" _Balasku tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

_"Hh, Benarkah?"_

_"Tentu saja! Apa kau meragukan janji seorang Uzumaki Naruto?"_

_"Kalau begitu…, Berilah aku alasan agar bisa memercayaimu, Naruto!"_

_"Apa? Alasan? Maksudmu Neji?" _Tanyaku bingung.

_ "Hh, sudah kuduga kau belum menyadarinya…, baiklah Naruto, Beri tahu alasanmu padaku kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya." _Ucapnya sambil memukul ringan bahuku dengan tangan kanannya. Dan setelah itu, aku langsung terbangun di tengah malam bahkan sampai saat ini.

**_(Flash back-Naruto dream, off)_**

Di sinilah aku, terduduk di atas ranjangku yang kecil dengan kepala yang penuh kebingungan. 'Alasan apa, yang dimaksud Neji?' itulah salah satu pertanyaan yang mengikat konsentrasiku. Arrghh…, Neji! Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan lebih detail lagi saat itu? Batinku sambil mengacak-acak rambut kuning jabrikku.

Tanpa sadar, aku beranjak dari ranjang, dan keluar dari apartemenku hanya dengan mengenakan T-shirt gombrong hitam. Sepertinya udara segar bisa meringankan pikiran, pikirku.

Entak kenapa, kakiku membawaku ketempat seperti ini. Tempat dimana orang-orang yang sudah mendahului kehidupan dimakamkan. Rasa takutku akan hal yang mistis entah hilang kemana, yang jelas aku hanya mengikuti gerak langkah yang membawaku kesini.

"Neji-nii…,"

Langkahku sontak terhenti, begitu mendengar suara seorang wanita. Aku pun penasaran, siapa, selain aku yang berani datang ke pemakaman saat hari masih gelap? Hampir saja aku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, kalau saja aku tidak teringat kata yang wanita itu ucapkan. Neji-nii? Jangan-jangan…

Aku mempercepat langahku begitu mulai sadar suara siapa itu. Suara halus wanita itu bak magnet yang menarikku agar semakin mendekatinya. Dan benar saja tebakanku, di depanku ada sesosok wanita berambut indigo panjang dengan posisi menyamping dariku, menghadap pada sebuah makam.

Aku telusuri setiap lekuk wajah cantiknya dari samping, dapat kulihat matanya yang sedang menatap duka batu nisan di hadapannya. Perasaan tidak enak kembali muncul dalam hatiku, saat aku menyadari makam siapa itu.

"Neji-nii ada apa? Aku di sini baik-baik saja kok, Hanabi-chan dan Tou-san juga baik-baik saja." Ucap Hinata dengan lirih, sambil mengusap batu nisan milik makam Neji.

Hinata, ia rupanya masih belum bisa melupakan kematian Neji yang begitu tragis. Dan akulah yang menyebabkannya. Sial! Bersamaan dengan itu aku terduduk dengan bersimpuh kaki yang terlipat, andaikan aku saat itu lebih kuat mungkin Neji tidak akan…

"Na…Naruto-kun? A…apa itu kau?" Seketika pikiran sesalku terganggu, saat mendengar suara halus itu memanggilku.

"…" Diam, Hanya itu tanggapan. Aku malu harus bicara apa padanya saat ini. perlahan aku mendengar derap langkahnya yang menuju ke arahku yang sedang terduduk.

"Ah, Ja…jadi benar, Naruto-kun. Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau pagi-pagi buta di sini, Naruto-kun?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang manis seperti biasa. Aku pun mendongakan wajahku, dan sontak mataku melebar, pipiku terasa panas, saat melihat senyumnya yang entah mengapa membuat dadaku sesak.

"Ah…, A…aku hanya sedang ja…jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Jawabku sambil mulai berdiri menghadapnya.

"Hmm, entahlah…, begitu aku mimpi bertemu Neji-nii aku langsung kesini." Sontak aku kaget mendengar jawabannya, ternyata kami mengalami mimpi yang sama.

"Benarkah…? Neji saat itu bicara apa, Hinata-chan?" Tanyaku antusias.

"Bukan apa-apa. Dia hanya bertanya-tanya soal keadaan keluarga dan teman-teman."

"Hanya itu? Apa ia bertanya tentang aku?"

"Hmm, dia bilang aku harus hati-hati padamu, Naruto-kun." Jawabnya dengan wajah polos yang ditampilkan padaku.

"Arghh…, Si Neji itu! Padahal dia baru saja mengganggu mimpiku, tapi dia malah bicara seperti itu! Dasar." Keluhku dengan Nada bercanda.

"Ja…jadi, Naruto-kun juga memimpikan Neji-nii?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada yang terdengar antusias mendengar pernyataanku.

"Ah.., iya. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara itu." Jawabku, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

Hinata hanya menanggapi jawabanku dengan anggukan kecil, dan senyum simpul di wajahnya. Kemudian, ia berbalik dan kembali menghampiri makam kakak sepupunya itu, yang hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat kami semula berdiri. Aku lihat, ia tertunduk sambil tersenyum ke arah batu nisan Neji, lalu mendongak dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Naruto-kun, kemarilah! A…aku yakin kau ingin mengucapkan se…sesuatu." Katanya mengajakku. Aku pun mengikuti ajakannya, dan juga menghadap pada batu nisan yang terdapat Nama 'Hyuuga Neji' di sana.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun! Kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya gadis itu lagi padaku.

"Ne…Neji…, sebenarnya apa maksudmu saat itu?" Tanyaku, apa aku sudah gila bertanya pada sebuah makam? "Alasan apa yang harus aku beri, kalau ingin melindungi seseorang dan membahagiakannya, Neji? Aku sungguh bingung!" Ucapku dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Na…Naruto-kun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, gomen Hinata. Aku terlalu bingung…" Jawabku dengan nada frustasi.

"Ja…jadi itu yang kakak tanyakan padamu?"

"Iya, dia bertanya 'alasan apa yang membuat aku mau melindungi dan membahagiakan se…seseorang?'." Balasku terbata-bata menyadari kalau seseorang yang kumaksud adalah Hinata, yang saat ini berada di sampingku.

"Cinta…"

"Na…Nani?"

"Ah, lupakan saja Naruto-kun. Lagi pula aku han…"

"Lanjutkan Hinata!" Potong sambil memandang mata _amethys _indahnya.

"Ba..baiklah…, A..alasan itu, ka…karena mungkin kita mencintai o…orang yang ingin kita lindungi dan bahagiakan itu. Me…meski rasa ingin melindungi dan membahagiakan juga muncul pada teman, ta…tapi akan terasa sangat berberda jika kita ingin melindung dan membahgiakan orang yang benar-benar kita cintai…, seperti…"

"Seperti, saat kau mencoba melindungiku dari Pain?" Ucapku kembali memotong ucapanya. Dan aku langsung terkekeh begitu melihat responnya yang begitu cepat, yaitu respon wajahnya yang merona hebat.

"Ta…tapi itu ha…hanya pendapatku saja loh, Naruto-kun."

"Heheheh…, Terima kasih, Hinata!"

"U…untuk apa?"

"Berkatmu, sekarang aku sudah mengetahui alasanku, mengapa aku begitu ingin melindungi dan membuatmu bahagia?!" Kataku sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata, dengan tangan kananku, seperti saat perang dulu, dengan masih memandang batu nisan Neji.

"A…apa?"

"Hinata, Kau bilang…, rasa cintalah yang membuat orang bisa melindungi dan membuat orang lain bahagia kan…? Dan sekarang, itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini…, dan Neji, alasanku adalah karena aku mencintai Hinata-chan. Aku ingin melindungi dan membuatnya bahagia dengan hidup bersamaku. Seperti janjiku sebelumnya!" Ucapku dengan nada yang mantap. Kemudian, kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Hinata, yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya

"Naruto-kun…"

Melihatnya seperti ini, membuatku sedikit tak tega meski ku akui, kalau dia begitu menggemaskan, akhirnya aku pun menjelaskan, menghadapkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku.

"Sepeti yang aku bilang tadi, Hinata-chan. Di depan makam Neji sebagai saksi, aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku harap, kau menerima perasaanku ini."

"Na…Naruto-kunnghh."

Aku yang tidak sabar mendengar jawabannya, langsung mendekatkan wajah kami, menyatukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibirku. Menyesap setiap rasa yang ditawarkan pada bibir kami masing-masing. Awalnya aku sempat ragu, apakah ia suka atau tidak. Tapi, kurasa jawaban 'iya'nya dijawab dengan terbalasnya ciumanku.

Setengah menit berlalu hingga kami berdua mulai kehabisan oksigen, dan melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Entah, betapa merahnya wajah Hinata saat ini. aku kembali terkekah begitu melihatnya.

"Na…Naruto! Kenapa Ti…tiba-tiba…?" Tanya gadis itu gugup.

"Hehehe, sudahlah ayo kita pulang Hime! Aku ngantuk HOOAMM."

"I…iya." Sahut Hinata, dengan anggukan kecilnya.

"Temani aku tidur, ya? Hehehh…" Ucap ku menggoda.

"A…apa?"

Kami pun pulang dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Dan terima kasih Neji, karena memimpikanmu aku menyadari sesuatu. aku akan melindungi dan membuat bahagia orang yang aku cintai. Memberinya cinta yang saat ini sudah tak bisa kau berikan. Meneruskan tugasmu yang sudah berakhir. Terima kasih kakak iparku, kami bersatu karena memimpikanmu.

**OWARI**

**Minnaaaaaa, aku datang membawa fict NaruHina lagi. *Ditimpukin Bijuu Dama***

**Terima kasih untuk para readers-san sudah mau mampir ke fict ini atau 'jadilah pendampingku' yang pasti banyak kekurangannya. Meski kematian Neji-nii udah lewat, tapi aku mau memberikannya persembahan untuk beliau *Nangi dipeluk Lee-kun***

**Ya sudah, tanpa banyak bicara aku, sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih.**

**Mau Review atau tidak itu terserah kalian^^, yang penting aku senang bisa meramaikan Pairing kesukaanku.**

**Jaa-ne.. :***


End file.
